Carbonite Dreams
by Lady Chekov
Summary: As Han hibernates in the carbonite, what does he dream? There isn't really a plot to this peice, but I sure hope you like it. Takes place during "The Empire strikes Back" and "The return of the Jedi"


Disclaimer: Although it is my lifelong dream to have Han Solo as my own.........He truly belongs to George Lucas, the wonderful man who brought my favorite character to life. All the other characters in this fic belong to him, too...........'cept for Laatern, I made him up!  
  
(By the way, if any of this contradicts the accepted Star Wars beliefs, please forgive me in advance. Just keep in mind that it's a dream sequence and anything can happen...........)  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHE LOVES ME!   
Han's thoughts screamed it, even as the platform lowered him to a potiental frozen doom  
MY GOD! SHE REALLY LOV-  
A hiss emitted from the bottom the the circular chamber, bathing his legs in a pain so cold it burned......he did an old space gypsy trick and freed himself from the bonds, making one last depesperate attempt to claw his way up...............but the frozen smoke enveloped his head and the world went dark and quiet..................  
  
And then he was back at the bar on Galtar VI, sliding back in his booth. He had just dropped off a hefty spice load to that filfthy son of a slug, Jabba the Hut, and his pockets were heavy with payment. That old familar feeling was beginning to creep up on him.......a strange creeping sense of not belonging, of being completely alone........  
.....it pissed him off.   
He ordered a drink, inhaled the fragrance of tobacco smoke and whatever other alien substances were being burned, and let his eyes drift around the bar.  
A girl in gold fabrics swung around each table, the material clinging to her curves as she danced.......little golden caps on her fingers and toes clicked out a rythmic beat. she swirled toward waiting hands and drunken stares then pulled away from them teasingly. Han was suprised to find his own hands reaching out to her, his eyes never leaving her mirage........at last, she came to him.......her long dark hair fell onto his hands as he reached, her big brown eyes blinked twice in recognition...........her ruby lips opened and she spoke..  
."Han, I love you....."  
"Leia................." Han felt her being to pull back and he stood, and yanked her into a strong  
  
........headlock. "Take that, Chewie!" Han laughingly cried, tightening his grip on the wookie's head. Chewbaca bellowed, breaking the hold by lifting Han three feet into the air.   
"I hate wrestling with you.....," Han whined, dangling  
"....you Wookies never play fair!"   
Chewie snorted and dropped his friend to the deck. He growled gooednaturedly down at Han.  
"So what if I snuck up on you first!!!," Han retorted, rubbing his sore areas as he rose. "It's not my fault your ears are full of fuzz!!"  
Chewie sighed, reached down and pulled the pilot to his feet.   
"Did you figure out how to fix the Hinderkin Cables yet?", Han asked, a smile still playing on his lips. When Chewie replied in the negative, Han's impatience grew.......they had a deadline to make with this spice load or else.......well, with Jabba the word "deadline" took on a literal meaning............  
"Let's take a look at it......" He headed to the wall panel and Chewie demonstrated what needed to be done. His paw touched a live wire and suddenly, Chewie lay on the deck at Han's feet.  
Han dove to the floor, feeling through the furry layers for the wookie's pulse. "Chewie.....," he urged, "Chewie, speak to me....." That feeling.........that tingle of lonliness brought tears to his eyes,   
"Don't die on me, Chewie, you're all I got........" The wookie groaned, muttered something. Han's quick mind translated the words......MY FRIEND, SAY A BLESSING TO THE LIFEGATE..  
ritual words, the wookie knew he was dying..............one big paw wrapped around Han's neck, almost loosened in farewell, then tightened as the wookie laughed.  
"You stupid idoit! !Don't do that to me," Han shouted, wiping tears away as causually as one could in this situation. Chewie bawlwd for forgiveness and Han slowly swallowed his rage,   
"You're like a brother to me, you big, dumb..  
  
LLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
Han swallowed, preparing his raw throat for the next hoarse shout.  
"LLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
The plains of Hoth echoed back his painful cry. God, what if Luke was already.............No, Han wouldn't think that way, he would look until the cold became unbearable.   
"HEEEEEEY, LLLLUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He saw it then, the bundle of boy laying in the snow...........the steed beneath Han gave a little whimper. "I'm sorry," Han whispered aloud, he knew what the cold would soon do to the creature.  
He crawled down and took Luke into his arms.........How he felt a kinship with Luke.......a teenage boy who had no parents......  
  
"You HAVEN'T got any parents, Han!" The words were as bitter as the stinging blow to the cheek. "You'll learn to be like us or be a nothing!!!!!!"   
Laatern, the old space gypsy leered into Han's face, took his little chin in hand, looked in dismay at his tears,   
"You honestly think your parents WANTED you, Han?!? Ha! Have no such worries! You will have some worth yet, Han, I see it in you..........yes, you will   
  
"......have to leave," Han told Chewie,  
"I just have to.....that Jabba with have me killed and you know it!"   
Chewie whined and Han whirled on him.   
"What about them????? Luke and Leia were just another job to me!!! I can't very well help them, SIX FEET UNDER!!!"   
Chewie gurgled and Han's face softened, "Of course you're not coming with me, Chewie.......absolutely not.......I don't know how Jabba will react toa late shipment......."  
Luke smiled pridefully at him.  
Leia's lips touched his..........  
Chewie grinned a wookie grin.  
Han was falling now, falling,  
falling  
falling  
The Millenium Falcon.....he'd won her!!!!Unbelievable!  
Jabba gave a gutteral laugh.  
"My hands are dirty..." Leia....Leia  
Leia kissing Luke........love??  
Chewie growling merrily.  
falling....  
falling....  
And he was awake.  
"I can't see."   
He heard little of the reply, his thoughts still racing.  
".....hibernation sickness..........it will pass....."  
"Who are you?" His hand touched metal.......  
He was so cold, vunerable, helpless...  
"Someone who loves you."  
"Leia............." He choked on his joy and met her lips as dreams drifted away to be forgotten.................... 


End file.
